The Woes of Lily Luna Potter
by mollyollyoxenfree
Summary: It's hard to be a teenage girl. Add being part of a rather large wizarding family known as the Weasleys and parents named Harry and Ginny Potter, and you might just have a list of problems.
1. Lily's List of Problems

Dear Diary,

Lily here, have I ever told you how hard it can be as Harry and Ginny Potter's daughter sometimes? I love Mum and Dad, but things aren't always easy. I'll give you list of problems to explain. I'll call it The Woes of Being Harry and Ginny Potter's Daughter.

1. Everyone knows me because my parents are famous. It makes me wonder whether people really want to be my friends, or if they just want fame and money.

2. I have plenty of expectations to live up to, as if I can't make mistakes. I know Dad and Mum made mistakes sometimes, they told me so. Just because they defeated Voldemort that somehow makes me like a super witch or something.

3. My parents sometimes worry about me too much. I know all parents are protective, but still they have a bit more to worry being Harry and Ginny Potter. They worry about death eaters.

4. My hair! It's not puffy like Aunt Hermione and Rose's, but it's still bad. My dad is known for having hair that won't stay put, and though I have Mum's red locks I also have hair that's a bit unruly.

5. Quidditch. I am probably the only Weasley/Potter to be named Gryffindor that can't play. I know Uncle Percy was never good, but he does better than me.

6. Everyone tells me that I'm just like my mum. We both have red hair, and are the youngest and only girl, so what? I hate being compared to her because she was great, and just feel like a nothing.

7. I am part of the Weasley family. It's not bad sometimes, but being part of a huge family isn't always good. I've got older cousins left and right that all try to protect me. We all go to Hogwarts and everyone compares us to each other.

8. Everyone compares to my grandmother as well. Her name was Lily and she had red hair, but that's about it. I never knew her, and neither did Dad.

9. My parents won't let me take divination. I know old Professor Trelawney is bit strange, but it seems like a cool class. They say it's a waste of time. I have to take muggle studies instead.

10. Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher is a close friend to my parents. Since he's a family friend his class has always been a little strange. Of course, I give him love from Mum because I'm not weird like James.

So as you can see diary it's not as easy as it would seem to be me. I have lots of expectations to live up to, I'm the youngest of the family, everybody knows me, and my hair is awful.

Love, Lily


	2. Prob 1:Fake Boyfriend & Chocolate Frogs

**So I realized that I forgot the authors note and disclaimer in the first chapter. This is my first published story so sorry. I hope you like it. It didn't exactly turn out how I wanted, but it works. This is the first problem Lily had on her list.**

**Disclaimer-I'm obviously not J.K. I don't own the characters.**

"No, seriously! He said he likes me. Do you think I should talk to him again? He asked me to eat lunch with him today. "I asked my friends as we were strolling out of charms.

"You definitely should Lily. He seems really nice. "My friend Violet said." Not to mention he's bloody cute!" I looked back and saw the cutest boy in my year, Alexander walking out of the classroom with his friends. He saw me, and winked before heading to the Gryffindor common room. My friends and I went straight into the great hall. It was lunch, and I planned on sitting with Alexander.

"You guys go sit with everybody else. I'm going to go sit here and wait for Alexander. "I said taking a seat at the end of Gryffindor table. Violet and my other friends smiled happily before walking away to join our other friends and my cousins.

Minutes later Alexander arrived with his friends trailing behind him. I smiled and waved to get his attention. Seeing me he turned to his friends, and said something to them. They all walked away to sit elsewhere. Alexander smiled back at me and sat down. Taking in his appearance I couldn't help blushing. There were reasons that he was the best looking boy in my year. He had dark brown locks, deep blue eyes, and the charming kind of smile that can melt a girl's heart.

"Hey Lily Flower; do you mind if I call you that? "He asked as I blushed even more. I was sure my cheeks were redder than my hair.

"I don't care; it's sweet of you Alexander. Can I call you Alex then? "I smiled and twirled my hair around my finger flirting the proper way my Aunt Fleur had taught me.

"Lily Flower, you can call me anything you like. So, you're Harry Potter's daughter right? What's it like? What's he like? Is it awesome? I heard that your family's bank account has more money in it than any other vault at Gringotts."Alexander stated eyes bright with a look I had seen far too often.

_Oh no!_ I thought. _He's just another person pretending to be nice and friendly. All they want is my family's fame and money._ I have seen it happen time, and time again during the four years I have spent at Hogwarts. I expected such deceit from Slytherins. Ravenclaws were pretty smart, so I can see why they would pretend like that. Hufflepuffs are known as the nicest in school, but they did it too. Even my fellow Gryffindors, like Alexander tried using me.

With a disgusted look on my face I stood up grabbing my things, and stalked off towards my friends. I didn't look back, but I knew he had a confused look on his face. Nobody ever turned down Alexander. Alexander didn't know that nobody made a fool out of me, Lily Luna Potter either. My face was probably rather scary looking with my blue eyes dark and my mouth set in a straight line. I was walking rather quickly so that my red hair flew fiercely behind me. When I reached my friends and cousins my face turned from anger to sorrow. I sat down, and they already knew. My cousins faced similar problems, and my friends always knew what to do. I was welcomed into a group hug, and handed a chocolate frog from someone's bag. I opened it up, and looked down at the picture.

"Dad. "I said to myself. Suddenly I didn't feel so bad. As I ate my chocolate frog I thought of how lucky I was to have my friends and family.

"Another one huh?" Rose asked. I nodded sadly. "Well look at it this way. We all know that Alexander is a heart breaker no matter what girl he's with. "I smiled and nodded, letting everyone pull me into another hug. "The one's that care about you have your back; the ones who don't should be left in the past." Rose stated. I agreed.

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R. I'll post a little story applying each of Lily's problems to a scenario.**


	3. Prob 2:Naughty Kids & Lavender Brown

**Problem number 2! Thank you to the people who reviewed and favorited this. As I said it's my first, and I don't quite know how I feel about it. In case you're wondering this takes place when Lily is a teenager. She was 14 for this chapter and the last one, but I might change to another age throughout this.**

**Of course I'm not J.K. Rowling:D**

* * *

><p>"Meggie, be careful! Adam put that down!" I called to the two little kids I was babysitting. As usual they didn't listen. It was the third time I got stuck babysitting the Morgan kids over my summer holiday. Mum insisted that I go watch the neighbor's children. Meggie, an energetic five year old was bouncing up and down on a chair after I had told her not to. Adam, a mischievous seven year old was waving around his father's old half- broken wand.<p>

"Lily, how come I can't jump on the chair?" Meggie asked me. I smiled; attempting to get her to understand was not going to be easy.

"Because Meggie, that isn't following the rules." I told her. Meggie made a face, as did Adam who continued to play with the old wand.

"The rules aren't fun Lily." Adam said. Meggie nodded in agreement then went back to jumping. Then I was the one to make a face.

"Please listen" I begged. I knew I probably sounded pathetic, but I didn't know what else to do.

"I don't want to. I wish there was no rules!" Adam yelled as he furiously waved the old broken wand around. Nothing good could happen when a young wizard got angry, but give him a wand and a disaster was bound to happen.

In seconds the tattered wand exploded with a loud booming sound. I looked around to find the room a complete mess covered in a layer of ash. _I'm so dead!_ I thought.

"S-sorry Lily." Adam and Meggie said. _Oh yes, sorry is really going to help me explain this to your parents. _One check of the time showed that their parents would be home at any moment. _Just bloody great!_ I stood trying to think of what I could possibly say when I heard the front door open and close.

"Lily, we're back! How were the kids?"Mrs. Morgan called. I could hear her high heels clacking against the floor. Each clack made me more nervous. Before I could attempt to stop them, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had reached the family room where I was with Meggie and Adam. I watched their faces go pale and their mouths drop open. "What happened in here!"Mrs. Morgan screamed at me.

"I-I, it wasn't my fault. Adam found an old wand, and wouldn't put it back. He waved it around after I told him not. It exploded and this happened." I stated; my voice getting quieter as I spoke.

"Lily, you are fourteen years old! You should be more responsible. How could you put my babies in danger by letting them play with that wand?"Mrs. Morgan questioned accusingly.

"But I didn't _let_ them play with it. I told them not to. I tried to take it away from him. He wouldn't listen." I tried desperately to explain.

"I don't care. You should have been more responsible. _You_ were in charge. _You_ are older than them. _You_ are the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter for Merlin's sake!" She insisted. With that I lost temper. The Weasley fire came out of me.

"So! It wasn't my fault. Just because my parents defeated Voldemort doesn't mean I'm perfect. It is not my fault that your children misbehave and have bad listening skills. Don't EVER ask me to babysit again!" I snapped back. I took my bag from the sofa, pushed past Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, and headed out the door. I ran quickly into my house slamming the door behind me.

"It wasn't my fault! Mrs. Morgan just can't see past her kids' innocent masks!" I yelled to nobody in particular. My mother poked her head out of the kitchen. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Come in here Lily. What's wrong?" Mum asked. I went into the kitchen, and found that my father was there too. I took a seat at the table next to my dad while Mum poured me some tea." So what happened?" she asked again.

"Well, I was watching the kids, and they wouldn't listen. Adam found this old broken looking wand, and started waving it around. I tried to get him stop, but he would not listen. Before I knew he blew up the wand. The whole room was messed up, and covered in ash. When Mr. and Mrs. Morgan got home Mrs. Morgan started yelling at me. She acted as if it was all my fault because her perfect little children couldn't do anything wrong. She told me that I should be more responsible because I'm your daughter. She acts like I'm some super witch just because you defeated Voldemort." I stated. Mum came and sat down while she and Dad laughed. "What's so funny!"I demanded.

"Lily Mrs. Morgan seems to think we're perfect and that you should be perfect. You're not perfect. We know that and don't care; we love you anyway. We aren't perfect either. We've messed up plenty of things. Mrs. Morgan of all people should know that. We went to school with her back when her name was Lavender Brown. She wasn't the most perfect student either though she might think she was. She actually dated Uncle Ron, but he dumped her because she was too clingy." Dad explained. I looked at him shocked. _Dad and Mum went to school with Mrs. Morgan! Uncle Ron dated her!_

"Wow really! That's slightly creepy, but at least I know that it's okay not to be perfect." I said smiling. Mum and Dad smiled back.

"That's right Lily, perfect isn't everything." Mum stated. Suddenly there was a huge explosion upstairs.

"James did it!" and "Al did it!" We heard my brothers call.

"Though I do wish your brothers could at least try being a little bit more perfect." Mum added.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta Da! That's problem two. What did you think of Lily babysitting Lavender's kids? I just think Lavender would be the kid of person who thinks her children are angels who couldn't do anything wrong even when they do. Well, please R&amp;R.<strong>


	4. Prob 3:Parents' worries & dumb James

**I now present Problem 3. I wish it could be longer, but I'm having issues thinking of what else to say for some of these. I hope you like it though. I do try to make these good. I'm finding that I write Lily as a mix of her parents, I don't know why it matters. I just never took much thought to little Lily Luna before this story, so yeah.**

**disclaimer-Of course I'm not J.K.(do I have to say that every chapter? It's a bit tedious)**

* * *

><p>"Alright now Lily, this is your first year so be careful." Mum told me as I got onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time.<p>

"I will Mum. Don't worry about me. It's not like I'm going to get attacked by death eaters the moment I get to Hogwarts." I insisted. Mum looked slightly hurt by me saying this, but I didn't know what else to say. My parents had a habit of worrying about me too much at times. Dad came over to me and Mum after talking to James. (He was probably telling him to try and keep detentions to a minimum.)

"Lily we know you'll be safe at Hogwarts, we just worry. You're our only little girl. What would we do if we lost you?" Dad said. I smiled.

"Well, if you lost me you would all be so sad. You would wear black every day, and never leave the house. People would talk about how the Potters had turned into mental patients after their amazing daughter died." I stated dramatically. My parents laughed at my theatrics, but they got serious again quickly.

"We mean it though Lily. I know the world is safer now than when we were kids, but things can still happen. We don't want you getting into any trouble; whether it be with an evil force of darkness, or an unfriendly classmate." Mum explained.

"Okay I understand. I promise not to get possessed by a diary like Mum, I promise to attempt not to fight with Slytherins like Dad, but overall I promise not to act like James l or ll." I stated, smiling proudly. I hugged my parents and got onto the train, and joined my cousins Rose and Hugo.

"Hey! Lily, how many times have we told you not to act so smart!" Dad called.

"I love you kids! Have fun!" Mum called.

With that the train pulled away. Rosie was giving Hugo and me all sorts of advice about Hogwarts since she was two years older than us. I listened, interested to know what would happen at the sorting. Hugo nodded his head, but I could tell he wasn't really listening. He never did. I think Rose could tell too, but she kept talking.

"Where are James and Al?" I asked my cousins.

"Al went looking for the trolley with sweets." Rosie explained. I looked to Hugo to find out where James was.

"All he said was something about him, Fred, and a compartment full of Slytherins." Hugo replied. I laughed at my brother and other cousin's stupidity, and Rose continued explaining things you should and shouldn't do at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was problem numer three. It's kind of short and boring, but hopefully the next one will be better. R&amp;R please! Oh and notice I changed Lily's age for this chapter. So I guess her age will be whatever I want it to be.<strong>


	5. Prob 4:Double Dates & Pink Hair

**Problem 4! As mooooomo said I'll tell you how old Lily is in my authors note so it's clear for her at least. Lily is 15 and Rose is 17 for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Not J.K., but very excited to find out about Pottermore!**

* * *

><p>"Lily! Are you ready yet? The date is in 5 minutes." Rose called from the common room. It was Hogsmeade weekend, and we were going on double date with our boyfriends. I was dating Lorcan Scamander and she was dating Frank Longbottom. I was really excited and completely ready in a cute outfit; the only problem was my hair.<p>

I looked into my mirror and saw the fiery red mass was sticking up in all directions. No matter what I did, I couldn't get it to stay flat.

"Rosie! I think I need some help my hair isn't cooperating." I called back to her. In seconds my dear cousin came into my dormitory, and was ready to help.

When she saw my hair she began to laugh.

"What?" I questioned.

"Lily, it isn't that bad. At least you don't have a puffball for hair like me." She said while pointing to her rather bushy red curls.

"Yes, but at least your hair is puffy all together. Mine sticks up at all angles as if I just woke up and didn't brush my hair. It isn't fair. My hair may look like my mum's, but it acts like my dad's." I stated sadly. There was no way my hair would look presentable by our date.

"Yeah our parents didn't really manage to pass the best genes onto us. You've got Aunt Ginny's hair color with Uncle Harry's messiness. I've got Dad's hair color with Mum's bushiness." Rose replied. She was looking down at the floor with a sad expression when suddenly her head snapped upwards and she did a small jump. It actually kind of scared me. Rose got this big smile on her face like she had an idea, and that scared me even more.

"Wait Lily! I just remembered this spell that my Mum made up for her especially crazy bad hair days. It's really easy, I'll just do it on your hair and it'll look fine." Rose explained happily.

"Okay, sounds like a great idea." I told her. Rose pulled out her wand and did very swishy hand movements while saying, "Hairus Fixateum!" I felt my hair sort of tingling and moving.

When Rose stopped my hair fell flat. I reached up and felt how completely smooth it was. None of it was sticking up. I smiled happily at her. She looked back at me in horror.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. That scared feeling came back. She grabbed the mirror I had been holding and held it up to me. I looked in shocked to find my hair turned pink.

"Rose what did you do?" I yelled.

"I-I don't know. This has never happened before." She answered, "Maybe it's because it's for people with bushy hair, and yours is only unruly."

"Maybe. What am I supposed to do? Our date is…" I looked over at a clock on the wall. "Now. Our date is right now Rose! I'll have to go with my hair like this I guess." I sighed. What more could I do? Hopefully Lorcan wouldn't mind.

"Yeah you'll just have to go pink. I've seen pictures of Teddy's mum, and she wore her hair pink a lot, all though she was a metamorphmagus…" Rose said; obviously trying to help, but to horribly at it.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring, or something?" I asked while smiling at my cousin's lack of words because if you knew her, you would know that she is never at a loss for words.

"I mean, I don't think Lorcan will mind that much anyways. His mum wears some rather strange things." Rose said more confidently.

"Yes she does. Aunty Luna's nice at least though. You're right. We should go." With that we headed out of my dormitory into the common, room went out of the portrait hole, down to the entrance hall, out of Hogwarts and off to Hogsmeade where we were meeting the boys at The Three Broomsticks.

When we got there plenty of people were staring at me. Obviously they were wondering what I had done to my hair. When we came to Lorcan and Frank, all Lorcan did was smile and give me a hug. He didn't seem at all concerned about my hair.

We all sat down and I could see Frank eyeing my hair questionably.

"In case you guys are wondering, Rosie here accidentally turned my hair pink I know it looks weird but-"

"I think it looks great." Lorcan said. "Your hair looks great no matter what." I smiled and looked to Rose who smiled back with an 'I told you so' sort of smile.

"What's your hair doing now?" Frank asked suddenly. I grabbed a piece of my hair and saw it change from pink back to its normal red. I reached up and felt it sticking up strangely as it had before.

"Do you even think my hair looks great like this?" I asked Lorcan.

"Of course. In fact, it looks perfect. It's natural, which is great and very fierce looking." He stated. I looked to Rose who was giving me the same smile as before. Madam Rosmerta came to take our orders, and we spent the rest of the afternoon happily on our almost normal date.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is that. Miss Smarty Pants Rosie accidentally gives her cousin pink hair! At least Lily's boyfriend is nice and doesn't care about what her hair is like. Also I chose their boyfriends because I figured since they always get guys who just pretend to like them they would go for guys who are family friends. Also neither Rose or Lily are dating Scorpius because I do not ship RoseScorpius or Lily/Scorpius. R&R if you liked this, or if you hate me for not putting Rose or Lily with Scorpius. Whatever tickles your fancy I guess. ;)**


	6. Prob 5:Christmas Day & Quidditch Game

**Problem 5! Not exactly how I wanted it, but It'll do. This is set the Christmas of Lily's first year. She's 11 or 12 years old.**

**Disclaimer-Not Jo Rowling!:)**

* * *

><p>"Lily, it's your turn. Open your gift!" Dad ordered cheerfully. It was Christmas, and as always we were spending it with the whole Potter-Weasley clan at the Burrow. I looked down at the gift in front of me; it was long and narrow, but slightly more bulky at the end. It really wasn't hard to guess what was under the wrappings. I looked to Mum and Dad, smiling before ripping the paper off of my brand new broom. My eyes lit at the sight of it; it was long, sleek, polished and strong looking. I knew it was a well quality broom.<p>

"Thank you!" I shrieked before launching into my father's arms for a huge hug and then to Mum.

"We figured that since your eleven now, and you've had your first broom lesson at Hogwarts, you can play in the annual Potter-Weasley Christmas Quidditch Game." Mum explained. I looked around at the rest of the family. I could now play the family game with my aunts, uncles, cousins, and parents, the only problem was that I wasn't too sure of my abilities. I could fly well enough, since I had learned at school, along with from my family, but my Quidditch skills weren't all that good.

I watched the rest of my family open gifts and opened a few more, all the while fretting about my Quidditch skills. I thought back to when I had tried to practice with James and Al only to fail at each and every position. Al said maybe I'd do better next time. James said I had _better_ do better next time. Well, that "next time" had arrived and I was worried.

"Dinnertime!" Gran Weasley suddenly called from the kitchen. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that the last of our gifts had been opened.

We Weasley-Potters (and Teddy and Andromeda) piled into the kitchen, all of us wearing our sweaters that Gran hand knitted for us all. Mine was a cheery magenta color with a yellow "L" on it. Everyone else had shirts similar. Uncle Ron complained about how he always got the "bloody ugliest" one of all. Aunt Hermione told him to stop acting so childish.

The kitchen was filled with a mixture of aromas. On the table there was a large assortment of pies, puddings, meats, and tarts. Gran had of course outdone herself again. As we sat down I heard Dad discussing the teams. As always all the Potters were on one team, usually accompanied by some Weasley stand-ins. Teddy always played on the Potter side though. We realized a few years ago that there was far too many of us for just two teams of course. So naturally we have three.

Typically the teams go like this.

Team 1=Potters

Harry (dad)

Ginny (mum)

James

Al

Teddy

Victoire (since her and Teddy are together)

Aunt Fleur (since Vic's her daughter)

Team 2=Weasley 1

Uncle Ron

Rose

Hugo

Uncle Bill

Dominique

Louis

Uncle Charlie

Team 3=Weasley 2

Uncle George

Aunt Angelina

Roxanne

Fred

Aunt Audrey (Uncle Percy's wife that is a million times better at Quidditch than him)

Molly

Lucy

This year it's different though, since I'm going to play. "So Lily will play instead of Fleur?" I heard dad ask.

"Yes, I am so glad zat I am able to sit and watch thees year. I am not very good at Quidditch." Aunt Fleur said gratefully. She really was rubbish at Quidditch, but I would have liked her to play instead of me.

Of course, it could never work that way for. After our Christmas dinner I found myself as a chaser on my family's team. Aunt Fleur got to sit watching, along with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy (Yes, he is my most pathetic Uncle), Andromeda, and my grandparents.

Along with me, Mum and Al were chasers. Teddy and James were beaters. Victoire was our keeper. Dad was our seeker.

Across from us on our make shift pitch, was Weasley team one. Rosie, Hugo, and Louis were the chasers. Uncle Bill and Dominique were the beaters, Uncle Ron was the keeper. Uncle Charlie was the seeker.

We took to the air, and I sat on my broom scared that I would do awfully. I looked down and watched as Aunt Fleur threw up the quaffle and released the snitch and bludgers. The game had begun. We were all swerving around on our brooms, but I wasn't afraid of falling. I was only afraid of the quaffle being tossed my way.

My fear became real as Mum tossed the quaffle to me. I managed to catch, but after that I was unsure what to do. I tried flying right and almost got hit with a bludger. I tried flying left and almost ran straight into Louis. I flew forward, saw Al, and quickly tossed the quaffle to him. Once he had it, I thought I was safe, but I was very wrong.

I flew to a place where I might not get hit, not realizing that I was near Weasley 1's goal spot. Al threw the quaffle over to Mum, who caught it with no trouble. She then went to pass to me. I didn't notice though, and Rose caught before I even realized what had happened. Al gave me an angry look before zooming after Rosie. I gave Mum an apologetic look before she too went zooming the same way Al and Rose had gone.

I, determined to do something right thought I should follow too. Much to my dismay I ran straight into Hugo. We swerved away and I felt myself slipping off my broom. I managed to catch hold of it and pull myself back on, but I now had no clue where the quaffle, Mum, or Al were.

I suddenly noticed that Louis had the quaffle. He was speeding past me, and I turned to follow him. Dominique quickly shot a bludger toward me. It hit my side, and I was knocked to the left of where I was heading. The bludger had knocked me into James, who gave me a look similar to Al's. _Nothing like the support of your siblings._ I thought.

Though so far I had made little success in the game, I was still determined to do something good. I zoomed toward what I thought was Weasley 1's goal. It was actually our goal though. I ran into Victoire which made her miss blocking the quaffle. I turned to move away from the goal and got hit with another bludger. This one, I noticed came from James. "Hey!" I called to him. He flew in the other direction with no response.

I looked up to see if Dad was watching me. He wasn't which half made me glad, but half made me disappointed. Then, I noticed that he was reaching for something. It was the snitch. He was flying forward at top speed with his arm outstretched. I watched as his hand closed around the small golden ball. _The game is over!_ I thought. _But, did we win?_

We all landed firmly on the ground, and went to Aunt Fleur for the score.

"Though zee Potter team got the snitch, zee Weasley team won." She told us.

"I knew it, I knew we'd lose. Lily, don't you know how to play Quidditch?" James questioned angrily.

"James, it's just a game. Leave your sister alone." Mum said defending me.

"I-I'm sorry." I said. "I guess I'm no good at Quidditch." That was an understatement, I tried playing again, and I did worse. Quidditch is not my thing and it probably never will be. There was one great thing that came out of that Christmas though, Teddy proposed to Victoire. I knew they'd get together, I said it all along.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Lily sucks at quidditch, but at least Teddy proposed to Victoire right? Review for more of Lily's problems!:D<strong>


End file.
